Talk:Star Trek: Doctor Who: About Assimilation/@comment-43758709-20200210165042
Planet: B.6.12 Letter's: The Little Prince, Time Lord Doctor and Wild Fox: Stellar Traveler's Galaxy Guardian's: My Best Friend: This Wiki is about The Little Prince (originally Le Petit Prince) a book adapted into 2 TV series and 1 film. ---- Planet B.6.12 Letters: Stellar Traveler's Galaxy Guardian's: The Little Emperior Prince, Wild Fox and The Time Lord Traveler: Doctor Who The Rescue: My Best Friend: The Petite Little Prince is no longer a younger: six to eight years of age. He is Teen-Younger: is twelve more mature. He went on his own adventures: well Discipline: Resolution Resolving Silver-lining: solutions solving Conflict Disputes, or Revolt against Revolution Battle of War. He is against an Ora Darkness gloom that hovers around the Planet: Bitten by a Deceiving Snake searching to quiet the Stellar Nation. In the Past A Crow: Rusty Guardianship looked after him when he was a Child Tot: The Little Prince learned to travel towards Stellar Nation Planets, with his amazing talents: capturing birds: lighten his Density and Flying comets. (The Birds is gave him a lift to toward the Troposphere skys similar to a challenger Pick up Jet). The Little Prince is able to levitate in the Stellar Ionosphere in space and capture a comet back to The Planet B.6.12, Too take care of his rose. The Little Prince most favorite place he liked to travel towards the Globule Planet Earth. In the meadow Plains near the Forest near the Foxes cave. The Little Animal did not want to be Tame by a Little Boy. To Him: The Little Prince is similar to a thousand little boy's from the Planet Nation. The Fox does not want to establish Ties to him. "What is essential to the eye cannot be seen". In the Court-Yard the Little Prince saw lots of Little Rose similar to his. The Fox tell him "they are not his flower. His Rose is still back at his Planet. He suggested he must go back and take care of his rose and he did. Four years later: the Little Prince return to the Nation of Earth and is stranded on the dessert with an Aviation Military Pilot. Unaware they will meet the snake while on their journey. A group of Scientist discovered on the Wild Fox's Cave. Using a metal detector the Scientists found another part of a tunnel picking up seismic activity not seen, nor noticed at all. A Time Mech Gear posted on a Cove walls. Since the Scientists could not read the writing's, the found a pattern following the spinal line of gears. They found the key and inserted it by mistake: releasing the snake, causing gloom to the scientists while the Fox entered the cave only to be trapped. Gloomies Guards the cave from the Fox from leaving, meanwhile the Snake read the wild fox thoughts and tries to poisonous Bite the Little Prince sharing his warm welcome. Hoping his bite would make him suffer from Depression making him his next victim. The Little Stellar Traveler is perhaps is rescued by a Time Lord Doctor, his Tardis morphed into a Secound Snake, Emanates Starry Radiant Ora Energy to bring back the Little Prince back to health. The Little Stellar Traveler is given a Sketch Pad while recovering, The Time Lord Doctor teaches him how to use it, and gave the little emperor is given a word of advice. Asking the Little Prince; "not to fall prey to the Snake's Deceits no-more, his bite is a betrayal of lies". When Recovered, The Little Prince decided to rescued his best friend from the gloomies and the Time Lord Doctor decided it was time to give him his own Ora Radiant, Aluminous Light sword, both of them joined forces. The Little Prince used the Radiant light Sword over Bared the Shadow's, The Time Lord Doctor used his Sonic Screw Drive: vibration variance of sound to dissipated the Dark Cloud similar to a hollow wind while Gloom Clouds guarded the entrance of Wild Fox Cave. The Wild Fox Claw Each Gloom Cloud like Dust Bunnies, Gloomies went in retreat for another day. The Snake Hover over the Planet and saw it future of its own destruction of the Globule Planet, Telling the Little Prince "it is lonely amongst people," dissipating, then he disappeared. The Snake separated went towards a Distance Galaxies to despair quiet the nation, with his a Dark Ora. Bringing a warning, To the Stellar Travelers "he will return to the Planet Earth, when Galaxies fall only then the world will be my Victim Pray". The Little Prince and Fox vowed "they would not let that happen," forming a partnership. The Time Lord Doctor rescued the Scientists out of their gloom and knew the Little Prince and Fox could handle the any situation together, left them to defend the galaxies by themselves. The Time Lord not worried returning to his Tardis and then disappeared saying his goodbyes. The teen-Youngster: Little Prince and Wild Fox are now Stellar Traveler's Galaxy Guardian's. They have their own adventures now. They walk through The Little Dimensional Ion Portal Doorway: that is classified in the Stellar Belt System; that is numbered on each Planet while flying a Stellar Aviation Air Plane. He sends a written letters to his Precious Rose: about Each Individual Galaxy. Every World Nation he went is different. Title: The Petite Little Prince: Re-Title Next Saga; Evolves: Planet B.6.12 Letter's: Stellar Traveler's Galaxy Guardian's; The Little Prince: and Wild Fox: